


we were emergencies [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not about being unmade; it’s about <i>remaking</i>, one aching step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were emergencies [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we were emergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405828) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



**Length:** 3:39:53

 **Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (189 MB) | Zipped m4b file (99.7 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tugxzzb7948ra9g/emergencies-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6s9mkxa1b2jce1h/emergencies-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/emergencies-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/emergencies-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-were-emergencies-0) | [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-were-emergencies-audiobook-0)

Trigger warnings can be found in the [author’s note](http://archiveofourown.org/works/405828), if you’d like to review them before listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this one to gyzym, who not only wrote this incredible story, but who always has supportive things to say about podfic and has had nothing but kind words while patiently waiting a _long_ time for me to get this done.
> 
> Special thanks to Lunchee for doing a spectacularly thorough beta job and putting up with my many pestering emails!
> 
> This work is a re-pod, so if you decide I'm not your cuppa, I recommend you to [knight_tracer's version](http://knight-tracer.dreamwidth.org/63217.html). :)
> 
> Music credit goes to _we were emergencies_ , by Buddy Wakefield.


End file.
